


In The Cold

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, Hannor, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Shyness, Tropes, hankcon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Hank's old car breaks down in a blizzard on the way to a murder scene. With help hours away, Connor is Hank's only hope of fending off hypothermia until rescuers arrive.





	In The Cold

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fought me every step of the way. What was supposed to be a quick, trope-y fic took several sessions to actually get right. I hope the result is satisfying anyway.

"God fucking dammit." The old car spluttered and groaned, and Hank was barely able to maneuver it off the road before the engine died with a whimper. He opened the creaky door and stepped out into the blizzard, front tires already buried in the drift left behind by snow plows. He pulled up the hood as Connor came to stand beside him. It was a pointless venture, judging from the smoke and steam spiraling up from the engine block, but at least now Hank knew for sure they were stuck. He waved the smoke away and slammed the hood down. "Now what are we gonna do?"

"A snow emergency has been declared," Connor piped up. "No towing company will rescue us. The blizzard is forecast to drop another eighteen inches of snow before it lets up, and it will be several hours before another plow is scheduled to come along this back road."

"Do you have any good news?" Hank asked. "If not, I'd appreciate it if you shut up." He pulled his coat tightly around him, the biting wind off the lakes sapping the warmth from his body so quickly that his fingers had already turned red.

"May I recommend we sit in the car while we wait for help to arrive? My biocomponents won't freeze at this temperature, but you are at risk of hypothermia within five minutes in this windchill."

"That's not good news," Hank protested, but he had to agree. It was pointless standing around waiting to freeze to death. Hank climbed back into the driver's seat and slammed the door, his teeth chattering as he rubbed his hands together for warmth. Connor's LED circled yellow as he called various towing and recovery companies, but Hank could tell from the lack of conversation that his efforts resulted in nothing more than phones ringing in empty offices. They sat there for a good hour, Hank lost in his thoughts—tired, yet too damn cold to sleep.

"I have exhausted every towing and repair service within a twenty-five mile radius," Connor explained. "Would you like me to call 911?"

"No," Hank said. He'd never live it down at the station if he had to get rescued because his old ride broke down again. Gavin would make some snide comment about things that needed to retire, while Chris would try to helpfully suggest he upgrade to one of those auto-driving models.

It was time he did just that, really, but letting go of old habits wasn't easy. It had been difficult enough just working through his feelings on deviants being alive. Letting a car do all the driving was a bridge too far at the moment.

Hank bit his lip, trying to silence his shivering. Connor reached behind him into the back seat and pulled out a baseball cap. He planted it on Hank's head. "You should endeavor to cover up as much as possible, to reduce heat loss."

"Th-Thanks," Hank muttered. "Don't suppose there's gloves and a scarf back there too? Or a blanket?"

"It would appear not," Connor said. "I will check in the trunk." He opened the door, letting icy air flood in and Hank was sure he was going to freeze to death out here unless they came up with an idea soon. If they had to wait until sunrise for rescue, there was no chance he was going to make it.

Connor returned shortly with a ratty old blanket. He spread it out over Hank and took off his jacket, placing it on top like the thin material would really do anything. Hank appreciated the thought, but the warm fuzzy feelings it stoked up weren't actually going to raise his body temperature.

"Won't you freeze up?" Hank asked. "You've got blood, too."

"My internal temperature regulator will keep my biocomponents stable as long as I am not exposed to extreme temperatures for prolonged amounts of time," Connor explained. "I am not in any danger, Lieutenant."

Hank reached out and touched Connor's hand, curious if the android, usually cool to the touch, would now feel hotter than him, and he was slightly alarmed to find he did. "You're warm."

"Your body temperature has lowered substantially," Connor explained, a look of concern etched into his features. "Without heat, your core temperature will continue to drop. I'm going to call 911, Hank. You won't survive until a towing company can get here."

"Sure, sure, do what you gotta do," Hank grumbled. He was exhausted, and reclined the driver's seat until he was laying back.

"Hank, don't fall asleep," Connor warned. "You need to keep moving."

"It's cold," Hank complained. In the background he could hear Connor making the emergency call, but he was distant, as if Hank was hearing his voice from somewhere far away. He was beat, and he'd had one too many beers before they'd come out on this stupid call about a dead body in an abandoned house just outside Detroit that could have waited until dawn.

"Hank." Connor's warm fingers touched his face and Hank leaned into him, wanting those warm hands to touch his entire body. "How does that feel?"

"Good." Hank managed a smile. "Like a space heater."

"I'm going to climb on top of you," Connor explained. "I can raise my body temperature to the maximum safe limits and use it to keep you warm until help arrives."

Connor moved the blankets off him and climbed on top. He was remarkably light, but so warm. Connor pulled the blankets over them both and Hank felt like he was being encased in a womb.

"Connor, what are you doin'?" Hank asked.

"Shh. Put your hands on me and warm them up." Hank ran his hands along Connor's back through his shirt. He felt warm and alive, and Hank's fingers started to tingle painfully as sensation returned.

As his mental faculties flooded back, Hank realized how close Connor was. The android's head rested on his shoulder, Connor's face nestled in the crook of his neck, and he was pinned down against the seat. He brought his hand up to the back of Connor's neck, marveling at how it radiated heat.

"This is… this is nice," Hank admitted. "Connor, you're so warm. You sure this is safe?"

"I'm fine, Hank. It won't cause any damage to my biocomponents, and your temperature is stabilizing. Besides, this is pleasant." 

Hank realized it was more than just pleasant as his body, no longer cold, started to stir at the thought of Connor's proximity. It was only made worse by the fact Connor shifted a little, accidentally grinding against his crotch in the process. He hoped Connor wouldn't mention it and he could escape this scenario with his dignity intact, but he had a bad feeling he wasn't going to get off so easily.

"I'm uh, plenty warm now, Connor. Perhaps you should return to your seat."

"It could be several hours before emergency services arrive," Connor pointed out. "You should conserve as much body heat as you can until then."

"Connor, I'm—" Hank actually felt himself blush a little, and regretted the alcohol for loosening him up even more than the cold.

"Erect? I know. It is not unusual for a human to experience arousal in a situation like this."

That didn't make Hank feel any better. "Suppose you can just… override your programming or whatever, right? No inappropriate boners for androids."

Connor smiled softly. "Something like that." 

He shifted again, and Hank realized he was being toyed with. "Connor, don't."

"Sorry, Hank. I didn't mean to violate your personal boundaries." Connor stopped what he was doing and lay perfectly still.

"It's quite all right." Hank chuckled. He buried his hand in Connor's hair, marveling at how soft and silken it was between his fingers. Connor moved into his touch, lifting his head until their eyes met.

Fuck, but Connor was beautiful, especially at this close range, his eyes lidded slightly, his mouth open, the mole on his cheek close enough to kiss. There was something so lovable about him that Hank found his defenses melting away. 

Hank lifted his knee slightly and brushed up against Connor's erection with a surprised grunt. The android blushed, a crimson hue that emulated human embarrassment perfectly. Connor pulled upward so fast that he almost hit his head on the roof.

"I'm sorry, Hank. I find I am unable to control my arousal program. As with many of my functions since deviancy, it seems to be activating spontaneously."

"Like morning wood?" Hank arched an eyebrow, wondering if Connor was lying to him, or if he'd misread the situation.

"No," Connor admitted. "It is an attraction I can't control. All I can think about is you. I knew there was a high probability we would find ourselves stranded tonight, and I hoped we would. I've been waiting for a situation like this." Connor turned his face to look out of the window. "I'm ashamed, Hank. I should not be having these feelings about my partner. It is inappropriate."

"Says who?" Hank's breath caught in his throat to think that Connor was straddling him while confessing his attraction. Maybe he had fallen asleep after all, and he'd wake up to find Connor fretting over his body temperature while he fought off a rock-hard boner. He reached out and ran a hand up the inside of Connor's thigh, caressing the bulge through his pants. Connor gasped, his blush reddening even further and Hank found himself wondering if that was part of his program, or if deviancy was making changes to other parts of his core code, making Connor feel and express things he wasn't designed for.

"H—Hank, please," Connor said. Hank squeezed Connor's dick, his own twitching in response to the tiny whine Connor gave.

"What do you want?" Hank asked. "You've gotta tell me."

Connor closed his eyes, his blush seeming to spread to his neck. "I want—I want to touch you, Lieutenant."

"Hey." Hank placed his hand on Connor's cheek. "Open your eyes. It's all right. You've got nothing to be ashamed of." He smiled what he hoped was a reassuring smile and grasped Connor's hands, guiding him to his belt. Connor unbuckled it, his brown eyes focused as he loosened Hank's belt, and unzipped his fly. Hank helped him the rest of the way, lifting his hips and pulling his jeans down to his knees as Connor squeezed into the tiny footwell beneath the steering wheel. 

Hank's heavy erection floundered against his leg as it hit the cool air. "Christ, it's freezin'. I dunno if I can do this here, Connor. Maybe we should wait until we get—" He was cut off by Connor lifting his softening cock in one hand and lowering his mouth onto it, engulfing him in delightful warmth. "—home. Or now is fine, I guess. Fuck, Connor, that's so good…" Heat flooded through his veins as Connor worked him with his mouth, bobbing up and down. The blush never left his cheeks, and Hank wondered if he was embarrassed about how much he seemed to want this.

Hank gently petted Connor's hair as involuntary gasps left his mouth. Just the visual of Connor taking his thick cock so deep into his mouth was enough to bring him to the edge, and only the cold kept him from coming right away.

"You're such a good boy, Connor," Hank soothed. Connor seemed encouraged by the praise, and pushed down further onto Hank's cock until Hank could feel a tight ring squeezing the head of his cock and realized he'd penetrated Connor's throat. 

"Oh, fuck!" Hank threw his head back as he came hard, filling Connor's throat with copious amounts of semen. Connor swallowed every drop before pulling off, milking Hank's cock with his hand and licking every last drop. He tucked Hank back into his clothes and zipped him up, wiping his mouth as he looked up with expectant eyes.

"Sit on my lap," Hank commanded, and Connor climbed out of the cramped footwell and onto Hank's legs, turning to look out at the blizzard, which had covered all the windows with a thick layer of snow. Hank reached around Connor's slim waist and unbuckled his belt, fumbling with the zipper. Connor almost hissed as Hank took his cock in hand, but his bashful look was back. Hank leaned forward and planted a kiss on his cheek as he jerked Connor's dick. His own cock was showing more interest than it had in years, half hard against Connor's ass. He bounced Connor's lightweight body on his knee and Connor let out a sharp cry as his butt brushed Hank's erection.

"You want some of that, huh?" Hank whispered into the shell of Connor's ear. Connor nodded, the blush creeping back into his cheeks as he let out a moan. He gripped the steering wheel and thrust into Hank's hand, and Hank bit his lip at how erotic the sight of Connor so eager for him was.

"Hank!" Connor came with a cry, shooting ropes of android semen all over the steering wheel and Hank's leg. Hank held him as he came down, but Connor seemed to retreat into himself, as if the sight of his essence spread across the dashboard frightened him somehow.

"I'm sorry," Connor said.

"Connor, look at me." Connor reluctantly turned his face towards Hank, but his brown eyes were downcast. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You're beautiful, and so is your desire. There's nothing shameful about wanting sex."

"I'm not ashamed of that," Connor admitted. "I'm ashamed of my feelings. I'm in love with you, Hank. I know you don't feel the same way and—"

Hank cut him off, pulling the warm android down against his mouth and silencing him with a fierce, open-mouthed kiss. He reluctantly pulled away for air, gasping as a smile spread across his face. Connor's lips turned upwards into a warm, soft smile before he buried his face in Hank's shoulder.

"I've loved you for a long time, Connor. Just needed to figure some things out, that's all. The changes have been comin' hard and fast since the revolution. Too fast for an old man like me. I'm sorry if I've been distant lately."

The sound of crunching snow outside alerted Hank to the proximity of their rescuers. He pulled the blanket over Connor, realizing the android's pants were still unzipped. Horror spread through Hank's veins as the snow was scraped off the driver's side window and Ben Collins' smiling face peered in. 

"Oh, Hank, I see you've made yourself nice and cozy, hm?"

"Very funny. Just give us five minutes, okay?" He waited for Ben to look away and quickly kissed Connor.

"Come on, it's time to get outta here. Don't think you're getting off so easy, though. We'll continue our conversation when we get home." He cracked the car door open, the biting chill making him immediately regret it, but he looked back at Connor's smile and realized he was more than warm enough to deal with the cold world outside.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, I appreciate comments and kudos!


End file.
